matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Attributes
The following attributes affect you perform in the Matrix; they control the power of your abilities, your success in combat, and other activities. You can view the current values for them in your Status window on the Bonuses tab. Many abilities and most weapons and clothing provide upgrades your attributes, either in the form of point or percentage direct upgrades, or as percentage bonuses (a bonus increases the effect of any direct upgrades for the attribute). For instance, if you had several items that gave you a total direct upgrade of 50 points of Ballistic Defense and others that gave you a bonus to it of 10%, your aggregate Ballistic Defense upgrade would be 55). Accuracy :affects how easy it is for you to to hit an opponent with any form of attack (close combat and free attack) Ballistic Accuracy :affects how easy it is for you to to hit an opponent with a firearm (close combat and free attack) Ballistic Damage :affects the damage you do with a firearm (close combat and free attack) Ballistic Defense :affects how well you defend against firearm attacks (close combat and free attack) Ballistic Damage Resistance :affects how much of the potential damage of a firearm you actually take (close combat and free attack) Blind Duration :affects how long your opponent stays blinded Buff Area Radius :determines the range of your area buffs Combat Evasion :affects how long your evade shield holds Concealment Detection : affects how well you see stealthed enemies Concentration : affects whether your abilities are interrupted by damage Confuse Duration :affects how long your opponent stays confused Contested Withdraw :affects your success when trying to withdraw from close combat Damage Percent :affects the amount of damage you do while attacking Debuff Area Radius :determines the range of your area debuffs Defense :affects how well you defend against all forms of attack (close combat and free attack) Determination :affects how long you suffer from negative effects Disguise Duration :affects how long your disguise lasts Enrage Duration :affects how long your opponent stays enraged Force Combat :affects how quickly you can beat down an opponents evade shield Heal Damage :affects how strong your heals are Health Regen Rate :affects how quickly your health recovers from damage Health Sitting Regen Rate :affects how quickly your health recovers while sitting Health Standing Regen Rate :affects how quickly your health recovers while standing Initiative :affects the accuracy of all abilities in close combat Inner Strength Cost Modifier :affects the power of abilities that reduce the inner strength cost of using other abilities Inner Strength Cost Reduction :affects the inner strength cost of using abilities Inner Strength Regen Rate :affects how quickly your inner strength recovers Inner Strength Sitting Regen Rate :affects how quickly your inner strength recovers while sitting Inner Strength Standing Regen Rate :affects how quickly your inner strength recovers while standing Invisibility Duration :affects how long you stay invisible Invisible Movement Speed :affects how quickly you move while invisible Maximum Health :affects the size of your health pool Maximum Inner Strength :affects the size of your inner strength pool Melee Accuracy :affects how easy it is for you to to hit an opponent with hands and feet (close combat and free attack) Melee Damage :affects the damage you do with hands and feet (close combat and free attack) Melee Defense :affects how well you defend against melee attacks (close combat and free attack) Melee Damage Resistance :affects how much of the potential melee damage you actually take (close combat and free attack) Movement Speed :affects how fast you walk and run Pacify Duration :affects how long your opponent stays pacified Powerlessness Duration :affects how long your opponent stays powerless Root Duration :affects how long your opponent stays rooted Sneak Movement Speed :affects how quickly you move while sneaking Stealth :?? Stun Duration :affects how long your opponent stays stunned Sweep Sweep bonuses affect how often and well your rsi willl "sweep" itself Ie: with the guardian patcher abiltiy which "perodicaly allows you to remove harmfull statuses from your rsi" -will put in ability later Thrown Accuracy :affects how easy it is for you to to hit an opponent with a knife Thrown Damage :affects the damage you do with a knife Thrown Defense :affects how well you defend against knife attacks Thrown Resistance :affects how much of the potential knife damage you actually take Toughness :affects how much of any potential damage you actually take Viral Accuracy :affects how easy it is for you to to hit an opponent with a virus Viral Damage :affects the damage you do with a virus Viral Defense :affects how well you defend against virus attacks Viral Resistance :affects how much of the potential virus damage you actually take Category:Abilities